This specification relates to information presentation.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources. For example, video and/or audio files, as well as web pages for particular subjects or particular news articles, are accessible over the Internet. Access to these resources presents opportunities for other content (e.g., advertisements) to be provided with the resources. For example, a web page can include slots in which content can be presented. These slots can be defined in the web page or defined for presentation with a web page, for example, along with search results.
Social networks can permit users to post information about themselves and communicate with other people, such as their friends, family, and co-workers. Some social networks permit users to specify friendships with other users. Additionally, social network users may write descriptions of their interests and disinterests (e.g., what they like or don't like), compose stories, describe their lives, etc. Some users may generate a great amount of content, while other users may generate little or no content. User interests and disinterests can be determined implicitly, such as from user actions, e.g., web pages visited, ads clicked, etc.